The Spirit and her Sibling
by Con Gaming
Summary: Meet Ryan Boothe, a rich man in his Twenties Living in a mansion in south Wales with his Butler, Robert Culterberry, when he finally finishes his work for the month, he decides to go to London, when he reaches the train station, the most strange turn of events happen to Ryan... (this is a part of my first story so tell me what you think of it and how to use fanfiction right please)


Chapter 1: Rich, Yet Not Right

This story is about a rich man called Ryan Boothe, his wealthy parents went missing at a very young age, so he doesn't remember them clearly. Ryan lives in his mansion in the south of Wales. Ryan lives with his Butler, Robert Culterberry and an unexpected guest, a spirit, but how about i tell you further on in the story. Ryan was planning to go to London one day, but he didn't have enough time, and then, the day came to when Ryan finished all his work and decided finally to go to London "this'll be the best day of my life, nothing but relax" little did he know, it would be his worst, or maybe his last. . .

Ryan arrived at the train station with only bringing his happiness an alongside him, as he was about to step on the train, he heard a beeping sound that started to beep faster each second, he heard at the side of him "EVERYBODY GET OFF THE TRAIN!" a random man shouted along the train. "THERE'S A BOMB!" of course, Ryan didn't believe the random stranger, he looked beyond insane "you must be overreacting." Ryan told the stranger, stopping him in his tracks, "that beeping might be any sound, like someone on their phone or-"  
"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! HUH?!" the stranger shouted at Ryan, interuppting him. Most people listened to the random stranger, and others stayed. You see, Ryan didn't want to get off the train, he spent weeks trying to get this day to happen and he wont cancel it. unfortunatly, he decided wrong.

beep. .beep. beep. beepbeepbeep. . .  
BOOM

Chapter 2: The Man In The Rubble

the whole train and half of the train station were reduced to rubble. blood and scorch marks everywhere. Everyone on the train was dead, except for one person, strangly.  
Ryan slowly struggled up from all the rubble ontop of him, only to find out all the passengers were either blown up, crushed by rubble or blleding to death. Ryan tried his best not to vomit, and succesfully didn't vomit, but is scared how all these people died and he didn't. Once he got up he noticed he was completely fine! His suit was completely messed up but Ryan felt absoloutly fine! When Ryan was finished with freaking out, he heard a laugh in the background "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" the strange man said.  
When Ryan looked at where the laughing was coming from, he was shocked on what he saw. Ryan saw a terrorist with a gun in one hand and multiple explosives in the other.  
When the terrorist saw Ryan, he was scared "wait, how are you not dead?!" the terrorist said in worry.

After that, Ryan felt a burning rage inside him, not because of the killings but for something else. . .  
"So, you did this?" Ryan said with as much courage he could stack up "yeah, i did, you got a problem?" the terrorist said with a smirk. Ryan couldn't hold in his rage anymore. . .  
Ryan growled "OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Ryan shouted with a very angry expression "YOU DIDN'T JUST KILL ALOT OF PEOPLE, YOU ALSO RUINED MY ONLY CHANCE TO RELAX!" Ryan was beyond enraged.  
The terrorist got a little irritated "hey, shut up, you're-"  
"NO! I WON'T! TWO MONTHS OF WORK AND NO RELAXATION AND MY ONLY CHANCE TO RELAX IS GONE! Y'KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YO-"

BANG

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRG" Ryan screamed in agony as he tightly grabed his bleeding right arm. "YOU DOUCHEBAG!"  
"you were annoying me, so i had to shoot you, sadly, i didn't shoot your head" The terrorist said while Ryan was suffering and was bleeding quickly.  
the terrorist walked up to Ryan "answer me this, rich boy, how are you still alive now? how did you survive that explosion?" The terrorist asked "I dont know! i just did!" Ryan replied. But, the terrorist didnt believe him, he hit Ryan on the head with the gun loudly, "TELL ME!" he demanded.

Just then, the ground started to shake and block of rubble floated above Ryan's head as he trembles on his knees helplessly. "What the hell?!" The terrorist shouted in disbelief, looking around to see if there was a very strong string holding the rubble in place, he found nothing, the rubble started to move around, implying that there was no string,  
"h-how is this possible?!" Ryan said while his right arm was bleeding vigarously, then, a female voice shouted out of nowhere, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" she said with an ear peircing screech, "STOP HURTING RYAN!". Then the rubble crashed into the terrorist, killing him instantly. As Ryan stood there in disbelief, looking at the dead corpse of the terrorist who was questioning Ryans survival the first minute, then dying of rubble flying into him the next. After a few minutes of understanding what was going on that moment, Ryan finally comes to his senses and says "who. . . who did this, hello?"  
"hello Ryan" the female voice giggled with not the slightest care in the world. "how are you today?"  
"wh-who are you?" Ryan asked in confusion.  
"unfortunatly, we dont have time to talk here, i sense more people like him" the female voice said.  
"the terrorist? wait, THERE'S MORE OF THEM?!" Ryan Shouted as he ran towards the exit.

Chapter 3: The Spirit And Her Sibling

Once he drove off, Ryan and the mysterious female finally got home and escaped the worst danger they were in.  
"Mr. Boothe, you dont look so well, like you've seen a ghost, and you are completely filthy! What happened to you?!" the Butler said in worry.  
"im fine, Robert, i just. . . got in a serious fight. . ." Ryan said while dusting off the dirt of his torn up sleeves.  
"hmmmm, okay, let me help you get cleaned up-"  
"no, im fine, i can do it by myself, thanks for the offer though, robert."  
"okay, be careful then, Mr. Boothe"  
Ryan then threw away his torn up suit, took a shower and sat down on his bed. "A-are you still here?" Ryan asked, hoping he wasn't talking to himself.  
"yup, I was here the entire time!" The female said with joy.  
"okay, good, i've got questions. . ." Ryan said while drinking tea.  
"Okay, ask away!"  
"first off, who are you?"  
"im your little sister!"

Ryan spewed his tea right as the female said that.  
"y-you're my what?!" Ryan asked in disbelief.  
"your little sister, Katie, to be exact." Katie said with a joyful tone.  
"okay, Katie, second question," Ryan said, still not beleiving 'Katie'. "Why can't i see nor sense you?"  
"Great question, the answer to that is: im dead."  
Ryan spewed his tea again.  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ryan shouted as if he Katie was telling lies.  
"im dead, yeah, remember when our mother was pregnant around three years after you were born?"  
"oh, yeah," Ryan sadly remembered "the birth was a failure and she. . " Ryan couldn't finish the sentence knowing that 'Katie' was the failed birth.  
Ryan just fell silent as he is talking to his dead little sister, Katie Boothe. . . 


End file.
